


Les Arbres de Númenor

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Númenor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, White Tree
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de huit drabbles englobant l’histoire de Númenor, et portant une attention particulière sur la période du règne d’Aldarion.<br/>Traduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Arbres de Númenor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trees of Numenor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083044) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



> Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !  
> Voilà de nouveau une fanfiction d'Himring, celle-ci contient plusieurs chapitres. J'ai essayé de faire aussi des drabbles, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire pile 100 mots...  
> \-----  
> L’Arbre Blanc  
> Prompt : Racine  
> Personnages : Elros, Voronwë  
> L'auteure originale considère dans ce drabble que Voronwë survécut à la Chute de Gondolin et fut l'un de ceux à amener l'Arbre Blanc de Tol Eressëa à Númenor.  
> Bonne lecture !

On pouvait difficilement d’ores et déjà considérer Armenelos comme une cité : ça semblait plutôt moitié village agrandi, moitié chantier délabré. Pourtant, dans la cour centrale du futur palais, un carré de terre avait été délimité. Voronwë regarda Elros utiliser la pelle avec savoir-faire.

« En vérité, dit-il, ce jeune arbre ressemble bien moins au puissant Telperion des temps anciens que Belthil aux fleurs d’argent, que Turgon fit pousser dans la belle cité de Gondolin, car votre arrière-grand-père était maître dans cet art. Mais, contrairement à Belthil, cet arbre est encore en vie et nous espérons qu’il prendra racine et grandira. »

Soigneusement, il planta Nimloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
